eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2006
Player reviews for the 2006 season. Damien Adkins (WAFL: 4 games, 5 goals) – Missed the majority of the year due to a broken leg. Drew Banfield (AFL: 14 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) – Missed the start of the year with a thumb injury and struggled at times but formed part of the premiership backline. Michael Braun (AFL: 25 games, 4 goals) – Finished in the top ten in the Best and Fairest and won a premiership medal. Sam Butler (AFL: 14 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 6 goals) – After an injury-interrupted start, broke into the side mid-season and played every game from that point on. Daniel Chick (AFL: 23 games, 19 goals) – An integral part of the side and played a big role in the Grand Final by putting his body on the line at crucial times. Ben Cousins (AFL: 22 games, 20 goals) – Stripped of the captaincy in the pre-season but continued to excel on the field, earning his sixth All-Australian selection. Dean Cox (AFL: 21 games, 14 goals) – Named All-Australian for the second straight year despite missing a stretch of games in the middle of the season with a broken collarbone. Andrew Embley (AFL: 23 games, 31 goals) – Second in the club’s goalscoring behind Lynch, and was judged best afield in the Grand Final victory. Chad Fletcher (AFL: 24 games, 5 goals) – Failed to match the form of recent seasons but still a strong contributor to the premiership campaign. Michael Gardiner (AFL: 3 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 10 games, 21 goals) – Suspended in the pre-season, broke into the senior side for three games in the middle of the year before another internal suspension ended his Eagles career. Travis Gaspar (WAFL: 15 games, 11 goals) – Couldn’t break into the side after his surprise finals appearance the previous season. Darren Glass (AFL: 25 games, 1 goal) – Named as All-Australian fullback and finished runner up to Judd in the Club Champion award in a stellar year. Jaymie Graham (AFL: 24 games, 9 goals) – Played every game in the home and away season but was the unlucky man squeezed out for the Grand Final. Ashley Hansen (AFL: 14 games, 17 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 8 goals) – Limited by hamstring injuries but his importance was underlined by the fact the Eagles won every game in which he played. Adam Hunter (AFL: 22 games, 29 goals) – Held down a key defensive post while also being swung forward regularly throughout the season to great effect. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 6 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 14 games, 15 goals) – Goaled with his first kick in the AFL and played six games as part of a premiership-winning squad. Brett Jones (AFL: 15 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 0 goals) – In and out of the side early but established himself in the backline in the latter part of the year. Rowan Jones (AFL: 23 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Returned to being a regular member of the senior side and had a crucial hard-ball-get late in the Grand Final. Chris Judd (AFL: 23 games, 29 goals) – Elevated to the captaincy and continued to perform at his usual exceptional level, winning his second best and fairest and second All-Australian selection. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 21 games, 11 goals) – Continued to form a dynamic midfield combination with Cousins and Judd. Mark LeCras (AFL: 4 games, 5 games; WAFL: 16 games, 40 goals) – Announced himself to the competition with five goals against Richmond in the final home and away game but lost his spot during the finals series. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 26 games, 65 goals) – Became an effective spearhead and a fan favourite, managing more goals in a season than any Eagles since Scott Cummings in 1999. Phil Matera Announced his retirement prior to the season due to a chronic hip injury. Andrew McDougall (AFL: 1 game, 1 goal; WAFL: 15 games, 19 goals) – Managed just a solitary AFL game. Ben McKinley (WAFL: 20 games, 19 goals) – Spent the season developing at East Perth. Mitch Morton (AFL: 1 game, 1 goal; WAFL: 15 games, 23 goals) – Could only break into the senior side for a solitary game after early-season shoulder troubles. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 12 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Chances of playing in an AFL premiership were ruined by a broken ankle suffered mid-season, although he did win a WAFL flag with Subiaco. Matt Rosa (AFL: 15 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 5 game, 6 goals) – Unlucky to lose his spot during the finals and was an emergency for the Grand Final. Ashley Sampi (AFL: 12 games, 12 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 19 goals) – Struggled for fitness and was dropped twice, missing the finals as a result. Mark Seaby (AFL: 23 games, 11 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 4 goals) – Preferred to Gardiner as Cox’s backup and led the ruck for a period in Cox’s absence. Adam Selwood (AFL: 26 games, 8 goals) – Played every game and finished fifth in the Club Champion count. Brad Smith Missed a second straight season after reinjuring his reconstructed left knee during training. Matt Spangher Rookie season was a virtual write-off due to osteitis pubis, although he managed to play for East Fremantle's reserves late in the year. Brent Staker (AFL: 23 games, 24 goals) – Lost his spot during the finals after playing every game to that point, and was an emergency for the Grand Final. Tyson Stenglein (AFL: 26 games, 10 goals) – Played every game and finished fourth in the best and fairest as an important cog in the midfield. Beau Waters (AFL: 23 games, 8 goals) – Began to forge a reputation as a hard man and belied his youthful age to be an important presence in the Grand Final. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 24 games, 8 goals) – Remained a mainstay in defence in his 11th season. Josh Wooden (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 11 games, 3 goals) – Managed just two senior games and missed lengthy stretches of action due to injury. Steve Armstrong (AFL: 10 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 5 goals) – Elevated into the senior side mid-season as a small forward and played a role in the premiership. Michael Embley (WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal) – Again managed just one senior WAFL game and struggled to even string together regular games in the reserves due to injury. Matt Priddis (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 18 games, 13 goals) – Won a WAFL premiership and stormed to a Sandover Medal win, but couldn’t cement a spot in a very strong midfield at AFL level. Ben Sharp (WAFL: 21 games, 4 goals) – Spent the year with West Perth. Ashley Thornton (WAFL: 19 game, 3 goals) – Solid performer with Peel. Beau Wilkes Suffered from osteitis pubis but managed to return in the final month of the season for Claremont's reserves side.